


Never Got Back

by Altar_boy_with_Gwen_Pullan



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altar_boy_with_Gwen_Pullan/pseuds/Altar_boy_with_Gwen_Pullan
Summary: 明天是乒超的最后一场比赛。
Relationships: yan an&zhou yu





	Never Got Back

**Author's Note:**

> 明天是乒超的最后一场比赛。

外边敲门敲得急促，一瞬间让人以为是负责客房服务的员工没有好好训练，周雨无奈地从比赛录像中出来，挪去开门。

周雨是没有料到闫安会来找自己的。毕竟今天魏桥惜败于霸州，止步半决赛，微博上都是替他们惋惜的人，也少不了乒超结束的晚餐的返图。他以为闫安是没时间，也找不到自己的。

“高远问小胖要的地址。”

周雨听了好气又好笑，“你要你的林妹妹我的大房找小胖要我的酒店门房号，所以干嘛不直接问我？”顺势侧过身让人进来。

“万一你以为我心里有鬼呢？”闫安走了进来，细心地关上了门。

“你这样就心里没鬼了？”

听了周雨的话，闫安顿了一下，没接话。屋里的气氛突然有些尴尬，纵然周雨是个话痨，也只能强硬地转移话题，“你喝酒了？”

突然间闫安就笑了，笑得尴尬极了，他不知道什么时候和周雨已经到了这地步，明知故问这种事他从来没想过会发生。“喝了一点，没办法。”

周雨没再说话，只是搬了一把椅子坐在窗边，也没招呼闫安坐下。闫安不算话痨，他和周雨在一起时每每都是周雨主导话题，若是周雨不说话他也就在旁边陪着，一言不发，直到周雨开口为止。

闫安也一点没有把自己当外人，搬了另一张椅子陪人坐在窗边。

合肥不算一个经济太发达的城市，唯一拿得出手的便是中科大那所高等府校。窗外夜景并不算富丽堂皇，除却几家KTV闪烁的霓虹，就只有稀稀疏疏的便利店还闪着暖光，带着小城市特有的人家味和烟火气。他想起了上来时买的那瓶红牛，一直被他放在外套口袋里，被手握得有些温度了，只是还是达不到体温。

闫安从口袋里拿出那罐红牛丢给周雨，就像前几年球馆里两个人刚训练完一样，不过那个时候是闫安递给周雨一罐红牛，两人轻触的指尖，体温纠缠在一起，周雨那个大方的人也会低垂着头，露出的白皙的后颈不知是因为运动还是别的缘故泛着红。只要看到周雨这模样，闫安都会探到周雨身边，看到他的大眼都盛不住的笑意。有时闫安会趁机偷袭周雨，唇与唇贴合在一起，有时闫安也会顺势拉着周雨躺在地上，看着球馆的天花板，两个人说着近段时间的心得，还有对未来的期待。

“闫安，”周雨突然开口，“其实你们输了霸州，真的挺可惜，毕竟你和我打的比赛从来没有输过。”

闫安何尝不知道周雨说的比赛，他还记得是从11年乒超起两个人一起配双打，那时候他俩就被誉为胜率最高的双打组合，然后是13年的双打，还有12年宁波对八一，还有前几天魏桥对八一。

“不过这一次八一一定会赢，无论对手是谁，我答应了小胖的。”周雨突然笑了。

闫安有的时候感觉自己摸不清周雨的脾气，明明是豹子一样的人物，有时比同类的猫还软，有时比真正的豹子还要凶猛。

但是这也不是他们分开的原因。如果说还有一个人在周雨心里比当时的闫安还要重要，那一定是张继科，那个唯一一个撞破了他和周雨的事的师兄和大哥。

闫安至今都不知道那天张继科为什么会出现在球馆，也许是觉得自己状态不对，也许是别的。当时刚改球，他和周雨都受了很大的影响，几方原因之下，他们也没有悬念地成了当时球馆里走得最晚的人。那会儿张继科刚达成大满贯的目标没多久，大概人到了高潮也就相应的会落入低谷，张继科也一样，处在低谷。张继科走进球馆时他和周雨刚练完最后一场，在偌大的球馆里接吻，被突如其来的脚步声吓得发慌，分开时看到的是张继科黑着一张脸。周雨一双鹿眼里满是惊恐，倒是闫安更加平静，直勾勾地看着张继科。张继科一句话也没有说，拽过周雨的手腕就准备离开，闫安握住周雨另一只手，周雨冲他摇了摇头，挣开了。从那天起，陪周雨练到最晚的人不再是闫安，而是张继科。

闫安也想过如果那时候没有松开周雨的手会是什么样，大不了就是和大满贯吵一架，即使当时周雨肯定会在中间劝说，最后也是跟着张继科离开，不过反而会不如现在吧，连闲下来也不会再去打扰对方。

方博比赛间隙也会和闫安说说周雨，随口聊起的那种，他说改球那会儿，周雨不适应极了，每天练到晚上，一大早又起来，一天到头经常眼眶都是红的。闫安是不知道这些的，那段日子他先被张继科防得死死的，后来又扭伤了脚，没什么机会和周雨近距离接触，也看不到周雨红了眼眶。

闫安突然感觉到自己读懂了周雨那个笑，他答应了樊振东八一要赢的，对手是魏桥也会赢，对手既然是霸州，那就连着自己的份一起赢。

“挺晚了…”闫安没接过那话茬。

“这么晚了，还回去吗？柜子里还有被子。”

闫安顿了很久，“不了，我没告诉高远我今晚住这里。”

“那你也没告诉我你会来啊。”周雨看着他看了很久，然后把目光转到了窗外，“你走吧，我不送你。”

闫安没有动，逼得周雨开口，“闫安，你还记得我最讨厌送别吗？”

“我记得，所以你先睡，你睡着了我再走。”

周雨翻身上了床，把自己蒙在被子里，过了一分钟，闷闷的声音传出来，“我睡着了，你走吧。”

闫安看了被子里那一团很久，“我走了，明天加油。八一一定是冠军。”


End file.
